Yet Another Hogwarts Story
by L.J Starre
Summary: The tales of Amea Starre, and her adventures in Hogwarts. (Not yet complete)


Améa checked the clock at the station. Five minutes until the train was supposed to arrive. Only five minutes, and she would be on board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
'Excited?' her cousin, Sadrienne, asked coolly. 'You should be, not everyone gets to go to Hogwarts you know.' Ignoring her, Améa checked the clock again.  
  
'I'm sorry, Améa.' Her Aunt Millea said, sympathetically. 'I don't think she's going to show. I told you not to get your hopes up.'   
  
Améa shrugged, and sat down on her suitcase, pretending she didn't care. Sadrienne smiled smugly, her green eyes flashing with hidden delight. Again, Améa ignored her.  
  
'Sadrienne, darling.' A boy approached her cousin, blonde hair slicked down immaculately. Améa rolled her eyes, so this is whom Sadri had bragged about all holidays.  
  
'Draco, my love.' She greeted him, allowing him to kiss the back of her hands. 'He's so charming, is he not, mother?' she giggled. Rather deliberately, Améa stood up, turned her back and sat down again.  
  
'My inferior cousin, Améa.' Sadrienne sniffed. Malfoy nodded, despite the glare of disapproval they were both getting from Millea. 'Oh, cool it, mother. She'll probably be put in Hufflepuff or Griffindor, with the rest of the losers.'   
  
'Come, my darling.' Draco said. 'Pleased to meet you, your daughter is exquisite.' Sadrienne blushed, and grabbed her bags.  
  
'Draco wants me to meet his family, I'll see you on the holidays.' She said quickly, and ran off. Millea watched her daughter go, and shook her head slowly.  
  
'Exquisite.' Améa scoffed. 'An exquisite pain, maybe.' Millea raised an eyebrow dangerously. 'Oh, cool it, Aunty Mil. She's been put in Slytherin, with the rest of the pains.' She added, in a perfect mimic of her older cousin.  
  
'I suppose I had better go. Are you going to be all right on your own?' Millea asked, concerned. Améa nodded.  
  
'I'll be fine. Tell mother I'll send her a letter as soon as I get there.' She said quietly, as the train pulled up at the station.  
  
'I promise I'll let her live long enough to tell her.' Millea smiled. 'Lon enough to get your letter, if she's lucky.'  
  
'Don't worry about it, Aunty Mil. I'm fine. See you on the holidays.' Améa picked up her bags, and walked defiantly towards the carriages, and boarded the train. Looking around, she tried to find one without too many people on it, and one as far away from Sadrienne as possible. The very last carriage, she found, was what she had been looking for.  
  
'Excuse me? This is a private carriage.' An amused voice said. Améa spun around, and came face to face with its only occupant, another first year.  
  
'I'm sorry. I'll find another one.' Améa mumbled, and wrenched the door open. The girl laughed again, almost hysterically.  
  
'Don't worry, it isn't actually. Mother usually gets me a private carriage, but they won't let me have one on this train.' The girl giggled. 'I'm Adele D'Lasorrow. And you are?'  
  
'Améa Starre.' She replied, sitting down cautiously. Adele look at her curiously, tilting her head to first one side, and then the other.  
  
'Starre? As in, Lillian Starre?' Adele asked curiously. Améa nodded darkly at the mention of her mother's name. 'Really? She works for my mother, Juliette D'Lasorrow!'  
  
'How odd.' Améa replied quietly. Adele, however, had not grasped yet the subtleties of life, and went on blindly.  
  
'She's a wonderful person, you must be so proud of her. I mean, she does hundreds of things at a time, she doesn't even call mother Your Majesty, and gets away with it.' Adele's eyes shone as though this were the greatest achievement known to the magical world. 'You must be Sadrienne's cousin then. Millea brings her over sometimes.'  
  
Améa stared at a spot on the carriage ceiling. Of course she had, Millea took Sadrienne everywhere. Améa was luck to go into town with her mother.  
  
'I greet you good morning.' Another first year said, as she stepped into the carriage. She had waist length red hair, dark eyes and an equally dark taste in clothing. Her pale skin was almost iridescent on its own, and she regarded the occupants of the carriage with slight interest. 'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vienne Minika.'  
  
'Adele D'Lasorrow, and this is Améa Starre.' Adele replied, pointing their new companion towards an empty seat. 'Anyone want some chocolate cake? Mother's cousin packed some in my bag for me, you can never be sure when you'll need it, she said.'   
  
'Pleasant to meet you.' Vienne said calmly. 'And yes, chocolate cake would be nice. I hope this is alright, but I took the leisure of asking a few acquaintances of mine to share the carriage.'  
  
Adele nodded, her mouth too full of chocolate cake to answer verbally. The door opened, three more people walked in.  
  
'My acquaintances, Tajiamiirah Qualareus, and Fred and George Weasley.' Vienne said, pointing to each in turn.  
  
'Call me Taj!' the new girl said, bouncing into a seat. 'Want a snake? They're real! Smile if you're not wearing underpants! Ha! You smiled!'   
  
'Yes, she's very full of energy.' Fred said, confirming everyone's fears. Taj laughed, and pelted sultanas at him. Fred ducked them, every so often, but made no real attempt to stop her. After all, such foolishness in fist years was encouraged by the Weasley twins, as there had been no one up to their "standard". Ron had been promising, until he run into the likes of Harry and Hermione, good kids, but ever so proper. Tajiamiirah, however, probably didn't even have a conscience.   
  
'This proves to be fun.' Améa said, if what cynically.  
  
The trip had been interesting, despite Améa's first sarcasm. Adele had entertained them with tales of her mother, Fred and George had displayed and explained a number of their new tricks and ideas for jokes, Vienne done some very good impressions, and Taj had simply been Taj. And now, minus Fred and George, they stood in the Great Hall, awaiting the song of the Sorting Hat. But first, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up, and addressed his audience.  
  
'Professors,' he said grandly. 'And the older students, like old friends they do always return year after year, and like old friends are we ever glad to see them. But our focus now is not on those who we have already met, but those who we are privileged to now have within our walls, the new hopes and dreams of this fine school, the first years. Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, I am your headmaster. After the Sorting Hat ceremony, you will be also given a Head teacher, the Head of your House. As you can see, the people within your house are your teammates, and you will have most of your classes, and indeed your meals with these people. Become fast friends, for a team divided is no team at all. But do not neglect those who are not in your house, some of the best friendships are those that are unlikely. Again, welcome back all. Let the ceremony, begin!' he sat down to tremendous applause, even Améa found herself quietly clapping. One of the senior professors entered, with a battered hat, and sat it on a stool before the amassed first years.  
  
The hat sat on the stool, and looked at them as though it were thinking. It grinned an odd hat grin, before opening it's brim, and a curious tenor voice began to emerge from the fabric.  
  
'There's faces I've seen here before,  
  
Faces I know well.  
  
But the fates of those before me now,  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
Remember once the time you stood,  
  
Quiet in front of me,  
  
Whilst the time you wondered then,  
  
In which one will I be?  
  
Shall I be Griffindor the brave and bold,  
  
And have adventures galore?  
  
Or Ravenclaw the quiet achievers,  
  
But certainly not a bore,  
  
Perhaps enduring Hufflepuff,  
  
For they will never quit,  
  
Then maybe slippery Slytherin,  
  
Cunning and quick of wit?  
  
Those of you who I already know,  
  
I'm sure you always tell,  
  
Of how I did so sort you,  
  
And that I did it well,  
  
For each of you here in this room,  
  
Take this away tonight,  
  
There's a reason why I do the sorting here,  
  
I always get it right!' The sorting hat laughed at it's own gloat made into song, as applause erupted from the tables, and the first years before it. Dumbledore laughed openly, the hat was more right than even it would ever know.  
  
'Ambrose, Elroy.' The professor called. A small, shy boy approached the hat anxiously, and Améa tuned out. She turned her attention instead to the room. Its high ceilings could not be seen, and a curious spell had made the roof look as though it were simply the night sky. Chandeliers hung from nowhere, and candles were positioned on every table. The old brickwork gave the castle an almost ancient feel, and the wooden floors were rough, but not full of splinters. All in all, Améa rather liked it. A far shot from the neat house she had lived all her life in.  
  
'Oh! That's me!' Adele jumped, squealing in delight to Améa. 'I swear mother wants me to be in Slytherin.' She added, with a look of distaste. 'But I told her I wasn't going to be in the same house as Sadrienne. I'll quit school before they make me do that.'  
  
Améa laughed, finally someone else who shared her views on her annoying cousin. Vienne looked confused, but she shrugged it off. Curious now to see what house Adele did eventually get sorted into, Améa listened in.  
  
'Hmmm... tough one, girly.' The hat remarked. Améa could see Adele roll her eyes. 'Ravenclaw. Off you go.' Adele thought over this for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
'Sounds good. Nice doing business with you.' She said, with a winning smile. Améa shook her head with a smile on her own face. It was impossible not to like this girl.  
  
One by one, the first years were sorted, and took their places at their respective tables. Vienne was sorted into Griffindor, and Taj into Hufflepuff. Fred and George greeted Vienne warmly as she sat down with them, and Taj poured pumpkin juice down the prefects' neck as she took her place. They were going to fit in fine, she could see.  
  
'Starre, Améa.' The professor called. Suddenly, Améa became nervous. What if she was put into Slytherin? She couldn't think of anything worse, than having to be friends with Sadrienne. The very idea chilled her blood.   
  
'Well come on! I haven't got all day, you know!' the hat said, waking her up abruptly. A little quicker than she would have liked, she rushed forward and put the hat on her head firmly. The hat laughed softly. 'My, my... I can see why you were worried. Never mind my girl- you'll go to Ravenclaw.' Améa sighed with relief, putting the hat back down. Confidently, she went and sat next to Adele. Adele laughed with delight when she saw her new friend take her place.  
  
'Well, look who's decided to join us!' Adele said excitedly. The morning forgotten, Améa relaxed, and the evening passed rather pleasantly.  
  
'I can't believe it, straight into the school work.' Another Ravenclaw, by the name of Polqura, complained. 'Double Transfiguration, potions and then we've got double Herbology.'   
  
'It's okay, I guess.' Améa shrugged. 'Do you think you could possibly help me wake up Adele? She's sleeping like a log.'  
  
Polqura laughed wickedly, taking her wand from her pocket. She stripped the woollen blankets away from the unfortunate girl, a glint in her eye.  
  
'I learnt a few things, from my sister.' She said with a grin. 'Aquis paris rallentando!' she said, moving her wand expertly. Améa watched curiously as a storm cloud formed directly over Adele, and it began to rain.  
  
'Mmmeh... Mother, I told you not to...' now soaked, Adele sat up and looked Polqura in the eye, angrily. 'Excuse me, but I was sleeping.'  
  
'We'll be late for breakfast, if you don't hurry.' Améa said bluntly. She threw Adele's robes onto the bed, along with a hairbrush.  
  
'Breakfast?' Adele moaned. 'Do I have to?' Adele was very against any meals. Especially if they meant she had to miss out on sleep. Mumbling, Adele climbed out of her bed, and went to have a shower and get dressed. When she left, Polqura collapsed in hysterics on the floor.  
  
'That was brilliant.' She stammered, trying to get her breath back. 'Excuse me, but I was sleeping... brilliant! She's not going to forget that in a hurry.'  
  
'I'm sure she wont. Come on, we'd better get back down there quickly. I don't want to be late.' Améa replied. Polqura gained control of herself, and stood up, leaning on Améa.  
  
'Look girl, you aren't going to be like this the whole year, are you? Because if you are, you're going to be very, very annoying. Lighten up girl! It's just breakfast.' Polqura shook her head in mock dismay. 'This good girl breed is very worrying. Very worrying indeed.'  
  
'Would you stop that?' Améa snapped. 'I'll be how I want to be. Adele! Are you ready yet? Or am I going to have to drag you out of there?'  
  
'Uhh... you might want to drag me.' Adele shouted back. 'They have the loveliest mirrors in here, so shiny. So reflective. I tell you what though; this colour does absolutely nothing for me. I mean they could have picked a house with a half decent colour. It's a real pity that Slytherin is green, I could have lived with green. Perhaps I should ask them to change the Ravenclaw colour to something more-'  
  
'Adele!' Améa yelled in exasperation.   
  
'-Suitable, I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me.' Adele said indignantly. 'If it means so much to you, we will go to breakfast.' She sniffed. Polqura rolled her eyes, and the three walked out of the portrait, and to the Great Hall.  
  
They took their place at the Ravenclaw table. Améa and Polqura began to grab at the various foods on the table, heaping their plates high.  
  
'I don't see how you can eat so early.' Adele remarked, a wondering look at the piled plates. Polqura smiled happily.  
  
'Well, you see Adele, we get the food, put it on a fork, open your mouth, shove it in, close your mouth and move the jaw like so. This is called chewing. Perhaps you could try it one day. A few more pounds could hardly hurt your figure.'  
  
'You are so immature.' Adele replied. Before she could say anything else, even before Améa could tell them to shut up, hundreds of owls flew into the hall. Adele's mood changed instantly, as a snowy white one landed on what would have been her breakfast. 'Tiki!' she exclaimed. The owl cooed in reply, and Adele obediently took the roll of paper from his foot. In a flurry of wings, Tiki flew away.  
  
'Hmph. Junk mail.' Polqura groaned, dismissing her owl with a wave. 'Tell them not to send anything back to me!' she called after it.  
  
'I'd hardly say that.' Adele had thought Polqura was talking about the letter from her mother, which she was halfway through reading. 'How would you like it if I said your personal letters were trash?' she was hurt, and aving got everything in her life via two ways, sympathy and down right fear, she was very good at sounding pathetic. But Polqura wasn't buying.  
  
'I was talking about this broom catalogue I got. Who would have thought that the Muggle affliction of advertisement mail would have infected our own, much older and perfected system?'  
  
'Broom catalogue? Oh.' This was the closest the girl was ever going to get to an apology. Adele hoped she realised that. 'We aren't allowed to have our brooms here this year.'  
  
'I know, it's awful.' Polqura agreed. 'Mine isn't even that old. Of course, Arissa used it. I never get anything completely new. But it's close.'  
  
'Mother buys a new broom for me when ever we feel like it.' Adele shrugged. 'It's no big deal. I get everything new, I'm the eldest, and the youngest!'  
  
'Me too.' Améa said glumly. 'And I don't even have a broom. Mother said I don't need one yet. I bet I'll get Sadrienne's, when she's run it ragged. She ruins everything, and then I have to deal with it.' She sighed. 'You think your sister is annoying, my cousin is worse.'  
  
'Lovely to know you care, Améa sweetheart.' Sadrienne said sweetly, flicking her short brown hair. 'Maybe I'll just not give you this letter then.'  
  
'Give it to me, Sadri.' Améa said darkly. The elder girl laughed, and held it above Améa's head, just out of reach. 'Sadri!'  
  
'Sadri!' her cousin's ever present companion, Draco Malfoy mimicked. 'Should we put her out of her misery, Sadrienne darling?'  
  
'Of course we should, Drakey.' Sadrienne replied sweetly. She held the letter right in front of Améa, directly over the candle, and dropped it.  
  
'Oh dear, look what you've done, Sadrienne my sweet.' Draco said in mock horror, as the candle burnt a hole in the letter. 'You really should be more careful you know.'  
  
'I'll try. Just for you Draco, I'll try.' She replied with a laugh. 'See you later, Ravenclaws.' She said the words as though they were poison. Améa picked up what was left of the letter, and examined it. Just as she'd feared, it was covered in her mother's scrawl. Difficult to read though it was, charcoal stains made it all the harder.  
  
'Come on Améa.' Adele said, sympathetically. 'We'd better go to class now.' 


End file.
